wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Idade do Ferro
thumb|150 px|right|Peça da idade do ferro A Idade do Ferro se refere ao período em que ocorreu a metalurgia do ferro. Este metal é superior ao bronze em relação à dureza e abundância de jazidas. A Idade do Ferro vem caracterizada pela utilização do ferro como metal, utilização importada do Oriente através da emigração de tribos indo-europeias (celtas), que a partir de 1.200 a.C. começaram a chegar a Europa Ocidental, e o seu período alcança até a época romana e na Escandinávia até a época dos vikings (por volta do ano 1.000 d.C). A Idade do Ferro é o último dos três principais períodos no Sistema de Três Idades, utilizado para classificar as sociedades prehistóricas, sendo precedido pela Idade do Bronze. A data de início, duração e contexto varia de acordo com a região estudada. O primeiro surgimento conhecido de sociedades com nível cultural e tecnológico correspondente à Idade do Ferro se dá no século XII a.C. em diversos locais: no Oriente Próximo, na Índia antiga, com a civilização védica e na Europa, durante a Idade da Trevas grega. Em outras regiões europeias, o início da Idade do Ferro foi bastante posterior, não tendo se desenvolvido na Europa central até século VIII a.C., até o século VI a.C. no norte de Europa. Na África o primeiro exponente conhecido do uso do ferro pela fundição e forja se dá na cultura Nok, na atual Nigeria, por volta do século XI a.C.Miller; Van Der Merwe, 1994; Stuiver; Van Der Merwe, 1968.Duncan E. Miller; N. J. Van Der Merwe: «Primeros trabajos en metal en el África subsahariana», Revista de Historia de África, 35, págs. 1-36, 1994.Stuiver Minze; N. J. Van Der Merwe: «Cronología de radiocarbono de la Edad del Hierro en África subsahariana», Current Anthropology, 1968. Porém se acredita que o ferro meteorítico, uma liga de ferro-níquel, fosse já usado por diversos povos antigos milhares de anos antes da idade do ferro, [http://books.google.co.uk/books?id=7VMVguiMmY0C&pg=PA164 Archeomineralogia, p. 164], George Robert Rapp, Springer, 2002[http://books.google.co.uk/books?id=DaAmwiJ4rnEC&pg=PA125 Understanding materials science, p. 125], Rolf E. Hummel, Springer, 2004. , já que sendo nativo no seu estado metálico, não necessitava a extração e fusão do mineral. Cronologia Ainda na Idade do Bronze, um crescente número de objetos de ferro fundido, distinguíveis do ferro meteorítico pela falta de níquel, começou a aparecer por toda Anatólia, Mesopotâmia, subcontinente indiano, Levante, Mediterrâneo e Egito. Algumas fontes propõem que o ferro fosse um subproduto casual do refino do cobre, sem um processo reproduzível pela metalurgia da época. A mais antiga produção sistemática e uso de utensílios de ferro começa na Anatólia. Também existe uma teoria que a produção africana de ferra iniciou mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo, possivelmente até antes que na Anatólia, porém descobertas recentes sugerem que o trabalho do ferro aparece na Anatólia desde 2000 a.C.Ironware piece unearthed from Turkey found to be oldest steel Jornal The Hindu, 26 março de 2009. . A atual pesquisa arqueológica no vale do Ganges, atesta a produção de ferro desde 1800 a.C.TEWARI, Rakesh. The origins of iron-working in India: new evidence from the Central Ganga Plain and the Eastern Vindhyas, 2003. Desde 1200 a.C., o ferro era amplamente utilizado no Oriente Médio, porém sem suplantar em nenhum momento o uso do bronze. Já foi sugerido que a falta de estanho fosse o motivo colapso da Idade do Bronze, com a interrupção do comércio no Mediterrâneo por volta de 1300 a.C. que levaram à busca de metais alternativos. A.M.Snodgrass (1967), "Arms and Armour of the Greeks". (Thames & Hudson, London)A. M. Snodgrass (1971), "The Dark Age of Greece" (Edinburgh University Press, Edinburgh). Existem evidências nesta época que vários objetos de bronze foram reciclados e transformados em armas. Com o uso mais difundido do ferro, foi desenvolvida a tecnologia necessária para fazer um aço maleável, fazendo com que os preços baixassem. Como resultado, quando houve estanho disponível novamente, o ferro já havia ganhado a preferência na produção de armas e ferramentas, sendo barato o suficiente para substituir o bronze. Theodore Wertime and J. D. Muhly, eds. The Coming of the Age of Iron (New Haven, 1980). O ferro sendo um material mais resistente e leve, trazia vantagens tecnológicas para as civilizações que o adotavam. Porém trabalhos arqueológicos mais recentes, mudaram não somente a cronologia, mas também as causas da transição do bronze para o ferro. Além do ferro estar sendo produzido na Índia desde 1800 a.C., vários sítios africanos possuem artefatos de ferro desde pelo menos 1200 a.C.,Duncan E. Miller and N.J. Van Der Merwe, 'Early Metal Working in Sub Saharan Africa' Journal of African History 35 (1994) 1–36; Minze Stuiver and N.J. Van Der Merwe, 'Radiocarbon Chronology of the Iron Age in Sub-Saharan Africa' Current Anthropology 1968. McINTOSH, Roderick J. How Old is the Iron Age in Sub-Saharan Africa?, Archaeological Institute of America (1999) ALPERN, Stanley B., Iron in Sub-Saharan Africa, 2005. se opondo a ideia que houve uma descoberta única do ferro que depois se difundiu pelo mundo. A Idade do Ferro pelo Mundo Oriente próximo Na Caldeia e Assíria, o ferro é usado desde de pelo menos 4000 a.C..Chisholm, H. (1910). The Encyclopædia Britannica. New York: The Encyclopædia Britannica Co. Um dos primeiros artefatos de ferro conhecidos é uma adaga, com a lâmina de ferro encontrada numa tumba Hatita na Anatólia e datada de 2500 a.C. COWEN, Richard. The Age of Iron Chapter 5, University of California at Davis. Versão online. O uso de armas de ferro se difundiu rapidamente e substituiu o bronze por todo o oriente próximo no começo do primeiro milênio BC. O desenvolvimento da fundição de ferro já foi atribuída aos Hititas. Se acreditava que eles mantiveram o monopólio da metalurgia do ferro e que seu império tinha se baseado nesta vantagem tecnológica.MUHLY, James D. 'Metalworking/Mining in the Levant' pp. 174-183 in Near Eastern Archaeology ed. Suzanne Richard (2003), pp. 179-180. Porém esta teoria não é mais aceita pela maioria dos especialistas, já que não existe evidência arqueológica desse monopólio. Enquanto existem objetos de ferro na idade do Bronze na Anatólia, o número é comparável aos objetos de ferro encontrados no Egito e outros locais no mesmo período, e somente um pequeno número deste objetos são armas. WALDBAUM, Jane C. From Bronze to Iron. Göteburg: Paul Astöms Förlag (1978): 56-8. Europa O período da Idade do Ferro é dividido em período da cultura de Hallstatt e período da cultura de La Tène. Na Europa Central, a Idade do Ferro se divide em quatro períodos: * Cultura dos Túmulos. * Cultura dos Campos de Urnas (1.200-725 a.C.) * Cultura de Hallstatt (800-450 a.C.) * Cultura de La Tène (de 450 a.C.até à conquista romana). Na Alemanha os historiadores diferenciam uma Idade do Ferro entre pré-romana e outra romana (cultura de Jastorf). Em Portugal, então parte da Hispânia, a Idade do Ferro é essencialmente dominada pela ocupação do território pelo Império Romano, embora possamos depender da divisão do período em Idade do Ferro I e Idade do Ferro II, como o fez Armando Coelho na sua obra Cultura Castreja. Mitologia No seu Os Trabalhos e os Dias, Hesíodo menciona as cinco idades dos homens: a Idade do Ouro, a época em que Cronos era rei dos deuses,Hesíodo, Os Trabalhos e os Dias, Idades dos Homens, 109-120 [em linha] a Idade da Prata, criada pelos deuses do Olimpo e destruída por Zeus porque eles não queriam adorar os deuses,Hesíodo, Os Trabalhos e os Dias, Idades dos Homens, 121-139 a Idade do Bronze, criada por Zeus, quando usavam-se instrumentos de bronze e não se conhecia o ferro,Hesíodo, Os Trabalhos e os Dias, Idades dos Homens, 140-155 a Idade dos Herois, de homens chamados de semi-deuses,Hesíodo, Os Trabalhos e os Dias, Idades dos Homens, 156-169 e a quinta, a Idade do Ferro, que continuava até os dias de Hesíodo.Hesíodo, Os Trabalhos e os Dias, Idades dos Homens, 170-201 * Idade dos Metais * Proto-história * Idade do Bronze * Idade do Cobre * Arte celta * Arte dos povos germânicos Categoria:Idade do Ferro